imitation of life
by galerian57
Summary: In an instant you find out your whole life has been a lie and then you get roped into being a soldier with ninjas, humans and demons in a war that had been going on for centuries,oh and you find out you have amnesia. I'm bad at summaries.
1. prologue

_**Drip...**_

They sounded like great people...

I will always protect you...

Now will you do what I tell you...

You can't just force it in...

They were once human...

_**Drip...**_

Hope is easy to get...

You got to hold on to it with everything you got...

We'll tell you a big secret...

Keep your guard up...

It's okay to cry...

_**Drip...**_

Speed is relative...

It is dangerous only use it when...

I think we just found your weapon...

_Rapist..._

So feeling better now that you got that out of you...

_**Drip, smells like iron...**_

DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN ...

I understand it hurts but we have to move...

This is one vision we won't allow to come true...

It's a form of self destruction is what it is...

I will always be with you...

_**Drip, feels thick...**_

You have a beautiful voice...

I don't want to be put against you in the future...

We weren't sure how you'd handle this...

This is your ride...

RUN...

_**Drip, it's red...**_

It would be an honor to take you through the Trial...

Seems like someone here is a...

Fighting to the death is the only joy in life...

You go out there and you sing your heart out...

It's not your choice to make...

_**Drip, It's up to my waist...**_

Consider it a gift...

Just don't make eye contact and you'll be fine...

From here on out you are now a Private...

Women's clothing is the greatest invention...

I will always love you...

_**Drip, **_**it's Blood. **


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Morgan want to come spar with us?" A young red-headed girl asked as she shook awake a young silver haired girl who was lying on a bed.

The silver haired girl then opened her eyes and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and then looked her red haired friend and shook her head as an answer to the question.

"Are you sure? We hardly ever see you practice." Came the voice of the young dark skinned girl who was waiting by the door.

The fair haired girl just nodded.

"Suit yourself," the red haired girl said as she turned to her other friend. "Come on Tammy I want you to help me with my kicks." And with that the two girls left the room leaving the silver haired girl to finish waking up.

After the girl wiped the sleep from her eyes she gazed around the room and saw five other beds that were identical to hers and were empty, meaning all her friends were out and about doing whatever.

The girl then let out a sigh and fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was actually surprised that she had actually slept through the entire night like she did. Normally _Mother_ would have interrupted her sleep, she shivered at the thought of that _thing_ calling itself her mom. She turned on her side thinking about that for a minute because usually her sleep was assaulted with that monster's presence that titled itself as her Mother.

_Yeah right_, the girl thought as she set up and kicked her feet over the edge of the bed and into the waiting boots on the floor.

She knew what a mother was and how they acted and that _thing_ didn't even come close to what a mother was.

She then bent over and tied her bootlaces as well as roll back up the ends of her pants. She got off the bed and pulled up her dark gray pants that just sled back down to their original position making them hip-huggers 'cause the only thing keeping her pants up were her hips.

She then made her way to the door making sure to grab her jacket that was hanging at the end of the bed. The jacket was over sized just like her pants, meaning she had to roll-up the sleeves. She had finished as she reached the door which whooshed opened revealing the metal hallway she was just getting accustomed to, and a little board with, seeing since she had woken up here.

Here being the underground army base that was stationed underneath a ruined city.

Yeah that's right this place was miles under ground and the last defense that the human race had against some beings who called themselves the Metalloids. They were apparently bent on the destruction of all life period. If you were alive the Metalloids found that as reason to kill you.

The girl decided to stop thinking about the details of her new life hoping her train of thought wouldn't invite a certain unwanted guest like it always did. She turned to her left and walked down the hall to the Showers hearing the door to her room whoosh as it closed.

You see this area of the base was the barracks, meaning this area held where the _soldiers_ like herself slept, ate and bathed, and seeing as the halls were virtually empty, she came to the conclusion that the others were most likely eating right about now, which was fine with her.

After a few minutes of walking down the hall she came to a stop at a doorway with symbol of a triangle, tip up, and a circle just above the tip of the triangle and on the opposite wall was a similar doorway with the same triangle and circle except that the tip was pointing down and the circle is over the base of the triangle. She walked through the one with the circle over the tip of the triangle.

The doorway lead to a locker room, where the only occupants besides her were two girls. One was sitting on the bench,that was in the middle of the hallway like room that was to her right, doing up her shoes; the other girl was looking at herself in the mirror and running a brush through her hair, both girls had yet to notice her.

She mutely took in a breath, preparing herself for what she knew was about to come. She took a step into the room making sure her foot came down hard causing a loud sound that drew the attention of both girls. Both girls looked in her direction and the moment they laid eyes on her, the reaction was instantaneous. The look of fear was identical in both their eyes as well as a bit of repulsion, which she was beginning to notice in a lot of other people's gazes. They immediately stopped what they were doing and then made it for the door making sure not to touch her as they passed by.

The girl had kept her head down, she didn't really want to see this. Especially since she could feel their cool disdain that was directed at her, so she really didn't need or want to see it.

She finally raised her head when she heard the door shut. She then made her way to the end of the hall where there was another section of the room that was disconnected by some raised tiles that lead to the shower area of the locker room.

She kicked off her shoes and removed her jacket.

As she did this she caught a look at herself and her bare arms in the full length mirror on the wall by the entrance. Her silver hair ended just past her chin and a few strands fell over her face, she was slim only reaching at five feet two inches, with pale skin and blue gray eyes that had a soft glow to them. As she looked at her face she found her appearance to be attractive, far better than what her old face used to look like. But as her eyes gazed downward she saw the things that reminded her of why people would find her repulsive, and that was due to the scars that littered her arms and the rest of her body save her face.

She also saw the gray metal discs that were on her wrists and upper arms, those she found repulsive and annoying, since they reminded her of the lies she had been forced to believe her whole life and the amount of control the Metalloids had had over her and her life, and they itched. Like poison ivy. Constantly.

She scratched around the edge of the one on her left wrist hoping to achieve some relief, in the movement a few more strands fell in her face, which caused her to pause to try to get her hair in some order and keep it from falling in her face.

When she had collected the rambunctious strands she paused and looked at herself since she was still getting used to her new appearance.

Her name was Morgan Blackwood -Wenz and she had only been alive for two weeks and in that time become a part of a centuries old war.

--

This is my story and it is going to be a major cross-over between a lot of animes but the characters will be centered around the naruto ones, well tell me what you think by reviewing please.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

-

"You know, Mj if you pointed your toes just a little more your kicks will have a little more of a kick." A brown skinned girl said to the red-head beside her.

"I know Tamara but I think the nerves in my feet haven't fully been linked up with my mind yet." The red-head explained to her brown skinned friend, Tamara, as she took a swing from her canteen of water.

The two girls had decided to take a break from their forty minute training spar, so they were now lounging around the far wall of the practice room. The practice room had metal walls just like every room at this base, it was a simple four wall room that was extremely large, since this was the only place people could get in any training to it needed to be spacious. The door to this was on the directly across from where the two girls sat. It had a training mat in the center of the room that took up ¾ of the floor space and every wall, except the one that held the door, were covered by mirrors.

Tamara and Mj weren't the only ones in the training room, there were about eight other people there. Some were going through their Katas with or without weapons and three others had taken their place on the mat sparing.

Mj took another swing of her canteen and turned to her friend, Tamara was a nice looking girl coming at about 5,4', with skin the color of chocolate and dark brown eyes, she was drawing a bit of attention to herself. But it wasn't just her looks that would have drawn peoples attention since she could probably take down six people in this room or at least give them one hell or a fight, but that was due to the fact that Tamara had been a Karate student from when she was really little, if her skills didn't prove it then her toned body did.

Which was surprising since her body seemed to have looked like what her body in the system looked like, hell the only thing different about her when she had been _Released_ was that her skin tone was a little lighter, her face was a little more rounder, she didn't need her old glasses, her hair was shorter ending now at her chin instead of her shoulders and the metal implants that riddled her body.

Over all Tamara had been lucky when she had been released from that computer world they had spent their whole lives living in.

This didn't mean that Mj hadn't been lucky either when she had been Released. Mj beat Tamara by an inch and a half, her skin was still as pale as it was when she had been in that computer world with fewer freckles. Her eyes were a light hazel and her hair was still the same flaming red that it had been but instead of it being long it was now ¼ shorter than what it had been, meaning instead of it ending at the small of her back it ended just past her neck, she had not been happy about that since it had taken her quite awhile to grow her hair out to that length.

Both girls were wearing gray pants and a black tank top, the clothes were part of the uniform that all the soliders were given to wear, they also each had a gray jacket that they had removed for their spar.

"So," Mj said taking a sip from her drink. "When are A.d. and the others supposed to get here?"

Tammy glanced at the clock located at the top of the door. "Give them a few more minutes. You know how long the lines at the cafeteria can be."

Mj gave a nod as the memory of just how long they could be came to her. So they sat and waited for their friends to come and join them for training.

They waited a few more minutes watching as some people left and others came people filling up the room. They continued watching the door in comfortable in each others company, sometimes making comments on moves that the other noticed needed improvement on. Their patience was rewarded when two girls and a boy walked in, instantly noticing Tamara and Mj.

Tamara and Mj both got off the floor and smiled as their friends came toward them.

"Mallorie. Lauren. Lee." Mj greeted with a smile.

"Malzie! Lauren! Caterpillar!" Tamara yelled as she hugged them, and snuck in a grope when she hugged Mallorie. Which if anyone noticed ignored since that was usual for Tamara, except for Mallorie who let out a small shriek.

"Hey guys where's Adrianna, I thought she was with you?" Mj asked noticing a member missing from their group.

"Miss Adrianna, is still at the mess hall. She said she would stay behind when a friend of yours walked in. I believe her name was... Morgan." Rock Lee answered Mj.

She just nodded after hearing that.

"So guys who's ready for more training!?" Tamara asked, after she was done groping, with a fist in the air for emphasis.

"OH...OH I am! I am!" Lee shouted back with equal enthusiasm.

-

Please review


End file.
